The life of a wondering Shifter
by xXxAvelinaxXx
Summary: A wonderer, a nomad shifter with no destination in her life ends up infatuated with a wolf shifter, but will he accept his imprint? and all the problems she comes with? or will she be forced to move on like every other time?


**Im just trying this story out, not sure where im going with this exactly and im going to try and write two chapters at a time but only up load one, so if by any chance something halts this story i should have some chapters to fill in before i start writing back up again. **

**I do not own Twilight, only my character (whos name you will find out in the NEXT chapter)**

* * *

><p><span>The life of a wondering Shifter<span>

I tapped my paws in time with a tune only I could hear, walking along a long seemingly endless road. My calico fur was matted together with the rain that constantly fell in these parts. My ears and tails flicked every time a rather large raindrop hit them. This isn't out of the ordinary for me. I'm not like most other cats, I loved the rain. My sapphire eyes dancing across the road looking for anything to interest me. This was my life, on the road, with no owners to worry about and all the field mice I could ever dream of. I loved my life, all sixteen years of it had been spent travelling, I had a month or so with humans due to an unfortunate incident with a cattrap but I'd rather not think about that. I had met many interesting characters from the rats of New York to the rattlesnakes of the grand canyon. My life was an endless road, leading me to anywhere and everywhere. And I loved it.

At present time I was somewhere close to the west Canadian border. I don't read human, so their road signs were no help but I was kindly informed of my position my a rather nice stray dog that lived in the nearby city… I think he called it Port Angeles. Human settlements where of no importance to me. Humans were a dangerous for cats like me. Every time they saw a 'stray cat' they brought out this nasty pole with a metal loop on it.

I had been caught on only one occasion, they had thrown me into a cage next to a poor Siamese cat that had a bitten off ear and a cone shaped contraption on his head. An 'Animal shelter' he called it… Animal prison was more like it, I was fed stale round food that tasted of cardboard and was constantly petted by passing humans, I felt violated but I couldn't bring it upon myself to attack them, that would only make me as bad as them. I spent about a month there until this male human came up to my cage and pulled me out, I thought they were finally going to let me go. But no. they put me back into a cage, a more flimsy one with an itchy blanket in it. I was passed over to a miniature female human. She squealed when she saw me. I swear my ears were going to bleed. My prison moved and jolted for a while until I was ripped out of it again by tiny human hands and was let down on a soft floor. I didn't get a chance to look around before a cat waddled over to me, he was rather large with a tabby coat and had a perverted look in his eye. He explained that I was now a 'pet' and that it was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I would never have to catch my own dinner ever again and I would always have a warm room to sleep in. I left after only a day. The nasty tabby had tried to mount me. I'm not that type of cat, I don't go around blindly mating with males just because that was the only productive thing to do. Living as a pet wasn't the life I wanted, I didn't want to be a cat that grew fat on treats and had litter after litter of kittens only to have the humans take them away from me. I had never mated, and only wanted to when I knew the tomcat that I mated with would actually raise my kits and not run off the moment he relieved himself of his tension.

Shaking my head I was pulled back to reality by the sound of howling a little ways of in the distance I could hear large paws, many large paws hitting the ground. Wolves, they were rare even in these parts. I turned from the road to enter the lush green forest I had been walking next to. The change from cement to mud didn't go unnoticed as my already wet fur clumped together with a makeshift mud glue. It tore my attention from my task as I took a moment to roll around in it, laughing and mewling happily as my white, black and ginger fur seemingly turned brown. Another howl reminded me that I had yet to meet the locals so I got up feeling weighted down by god knows how much mud and danced my way over to the sound.

It took a while to find them as everything went deathly still in the forest, I could hear breathing, and I could smell wolf everywhere. I halted my adventure when a sickly sweet sent tickled my nose.

Vampires. Damn it.

Every animal knew that smell and every animal knew of their existence. Purely because we were really the only ones to ever see them in action, they lived among the humans, but alley cats, and birds were always around to witness the murder of a human, or the begging of their new life as a vampire. They weren't usually a problem to us animals, but they were to me… I haven't been entirely truthful… I'm not just a cat, I'm a cat shifter.

I know, I know. I should've told you ages ago. But I've been trying to forget, forget my human side. My parents were human, neither were like me. I was apparently born with my cat ears attached to my human body. My mother screamed and disowned me the moment she saw me, claiming that her 9 months of work created a monster. I didn't have control over who I was, and the fear of my fathers hands throwing me out a window forced my instincts to morph my body into what it is at the moment. I haven't ever been able to change back.

Me being a shifter made me more alert to vampires, my senses much sharper than a cats should be, the stench of vampires much more potent to me than the unsuspecting human victims. I had encountered vampires before, they can smell the difference between me and normal cats. I smelt disgusting to them as the did to me. One had never smelt it before and came to investigate, I ended up gnawing of three of his fingers. He ran from me screaming revenge, I haven't heard of him since.

My recent bath in the mud covered my shifter sent, so I was planning on turning round and meeting the local wolves at a later date. But as fate would have it, I didn't have to wait to meet them.

A fierce growl rang in my ears and I only had a moment to hide under some tree roots before a man in a long black coat glided over me to land of to my left. I ducked down to keep out of his line of sight but made sure I could still see him. The man was tall for a human, around 5'12 but the foul stench in the air reminded me that this was no ordinary human, this was a vampire. He had deep red eyes, that were poised above well defined cheeks and framed by shaggy brown hair, darted around trying to find the source of the growl.

It didn't take long, a thumping of several sets of paws emerged from the tree line and I gasped at what I saw. Six large wolves… and I mean large, each on was about the size of a horse, their colours ranged from a pitch black to a light sandy colour. Non of them noticed my presence as the circled around the vampire. Warning growls were given, blood red eyes took in every wolf trying to figure out which would attack first but its eyes always strayed back to the pitch black one and the russet brown one. They seemed to be the biggest and the strongest. The russet one stood in front of the roots I was hidden in I ended up having to look between his legs, which wasn't hard seeing as they were the tallest legs I had ever seen on a wolf.

Without any change in any of the wolves posture, they attacked, each on grabbing on to a part of the vampires body, two had an arm, two had a leg, the black on went for the body and the russet one for the head. They seemed to rip the man apart as if he were made out of candyfloss. It scared me, my endeavour with a vampire left my jaw sour for weeks, the way they played with the pieces made me want the throw up. They piled them all into a pile in the centre of the clearing before the strangest thing in the world happened.

Fur turned to skin and paws changed to hands. These wolves, these men were like me.

* * *

><p>Now, if you find any spelling mistakes or missing words, please tell me where they are so i can correct them, but be warned i am english and i use words like 'trainers' instead of sneakers and i spell colour with a U<p>

Avelina


End file.
